


The Girl In The Tower

by tenelkadjo



Series: Courtesan's Descent [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo
Summary: After agreeing to become Kylo Ren’s courtesan, you find yourself now living on his ship.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Courtesan's Descent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

The quarters given to you are vastly different from the ones you had at the brothel on Coruscant. Sleek, modern, with no decorations and a window overlooking the empty vastness of space. From this angle, you cannot see the planet that you have just left to become Kylo Ren's personal courtesan.

Your quarters are spacious with a living area, kitchen and bedroom. There is a locked door in the bedroom. You wonder if it is how Kylo will come to you. You are familiar with such things being used elsewhere; rich men who sneak off to come to their courtesan's rooms.

Being in a ship this size is overwhelming. You haven't been on a ship since you were a child, escaping from the war to Coruscant. This ship houses thousands, all working for the First Order. Being led to your quarters made you realize just how in over your head you are.

Now that you are alone, it begins to wash over you what you have agreed to. A masked man came to you three times, fucked you, paid and left. The pleasure he gave was new to you, yes, but was it enough to throw everything to the side and come here? Regret begins to chew at you.

You wander into your quarters. The doors to the closet are open and filled with dresses and outfits that catch your eye. Curiously, you wander over to them. They are all sleek looking, made from soft fabrics. Some of them catch the light and sparkle. All of them are in your size.

As you trail your fingers down the front of a soft golden dress made of sheer fabric, something glints out of the corner of your eye. Turning, you find a silver box opened, filled with jewels. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, all of them glitter and glow. You have never seen so many at one time. The ones you wore at the brothel were borrowed. These are all yours.

*

You are too nervous to go wandering the ship, unsure if such a thing is even allowed. Instead, you stay inside your quarters and when your stomach grumbles, you find yourself in the kitchen, making yourself a tiny meal. After you are done eating, there is a knock at your door. Kylo Ren doesn't seem like one to knock and when you answer, it is a man in a perfectly tailored uniform, informing you to be ready for Kylo Ren's arrival in an hour.

At once, the nerves are alight inside you. You go back to the closet, settle on a pure black thin gown with sleeves dipped in gold and then start putting the jewels on. You know for a fact that is what he likes so your fingers are lined with rubies. Decadent diamond and ruby necklaces hang off your neck, catching the light. Is it enough? Does he want you to wear all of them at once? On a whim, you add a ruby clip to your hair, analyzing yourself in the mirror.

This is dangerous, absurd and not for the first time today you wonder how many courtesans Kylo Ren has on the ship. A man like him probably has many. You loathe to think you will be fighting for his attention. If he grows bored of you...

An hour later, on the dot, the door to your living quarters slides open and the dark lord himself steps in from the hallway. When the doors close, you are sealed inside with him. You are standing, unsure how to greet him, unsure what he even liked about you enough to hire you.

You bow your head, your diamond earrings swinging gently, exposed since you pinned your hair back. You hope you are enough, that this is what he wants, as he walks towards you. He is tall, foreboding, dangerous, face covered, darkness swirling around him. Even so, you try to look as pleasant and content as possible.

Kylo crosses the room swiftly. His gloved fingers go to your chin, raising your face to look at him. The mask is unforgiving. You cannot glean any sense of what this man is like and how he thinks. He is faceless and you are now beholden to him.

Even though he is gripping your chin tightly, you speak, “My Lord. The quarters you have given me are lovely. As are the jewels.”

He doesn't reply but he does release his hold on your chin. He is much taller than you, broad shoulders, strength radiating from him.

“Turn around.” Kylo Ren commands and you obey.

With your back to him, you try to ignore the excitement blooming in your chest. Will he fuck you now? You realize just how much you want it. It was this feeling that led you to agreeing to such a precarious situation.

His fingers are on your shoulders, trailing up to your neck. His hands circle around it, giving it a small squeeze. You close your eyes, your breath catching. Kylo squeezes harder, brings his mask to your ear.

“Do you understand the situation you find yourself in now?” He whispers, voice modulated through the mask. “You are mine now. You must give yourself to me completely.”

“Yes, sir.” You say automatically.

But his grip only tightens for a few seconds on your neck, making it impossible to breathe before he releases. “You say that but do you understand what I mean? What I require from you.”

You should feel afraid. Instead, you can feel yourself looking over the edge of a cliff, staring down into the darkness. To be Kylo's courtesan means giving yourself over to him utterly. He wants you to be his, to do whatever he asks, to allow him to take his pleasure however he wants. Will you leap?

Kylo moves away from your ear and his hands press on your back. You lean forward, a thrill going through you. He is going to fuck you now and you are eager for it. His gloved hands raises the fabric of your dress up around your waist. He brings a hand down across your ass cheek and you gasp as the smack fills the quiet space. Grabbing your hands, he pulls them behind your back, holding onto them tightly, enough to make you wince. Propped up against nothing, you are merely bent over, Kylo holding your hands in place.

Kylo guides his cock into your wet cunt, filling you up swiftly. He wastes no time with anything else; there is no getting used to him inside you. He begins to thrust hard and fast in you, holding your hands behind your back as he plows into you.

Your legs instantly feel like jelly and you aren't sure how you are going to remain standing through the pounding he is giving you. It feels like something heavy has settled across your body, however, oddly making it feel as though you cannot be dropped. You have never felt something like that before and are unsure what it is.

Your jewels strike each other and the noise seems to spurn Kylo on. His thrusts are hard and fast, to the point, evident that he has come here to climax and nothing more. Your ass bounces against his hips. You are breathing hard; even though the position is awkward, the way your hips are bent and the angle of his cock slamming into you is making you feel something you haven't felt before. How can he still be making you feel new things?

To be fucked like this by Kylo Ren, of all men, to be his personal whore, and enjoy it the way you do – you know it is wrong, that he is a bad person with an even worse reputation...but even so...

To your surprise, Kylo speaks in between his thrusts. “I can feel your pleasure,” He goes still, his cock buried deep inside you, holding onto your hands, “I can feel your torment too.” Another sharp thrust, your tits jiggle from the force of it and a diamond catches the light, “I know you want more of this but are afraid of where it will lead.”

Suddenly, he pulls out, releasing his grip on you. The heavy weight is also gone and you topple forward, landing on the couch. Quick as a flash, he is behind you, tilting your head back, his mask pressed against your ear. His other hand goes around your waist, finding your clit.

He begins to rub your clit quickly, expertly, and you squirm, letting out a ragged moan. His hand is back on your neck, holding you in place. He is curled against you, pressing you down onto the cushions.

“The loss of control frightens and interests you,” Kylo Ren says in a low modulated voice, tense from his desire, “I only want a whore that will go willingly where I take her.”

You are going to cum. The pleasure it too much. The way he rubs his finger across your clit and his clothed body against yours, his voice in your head -

You gasp. Your orgasm is intense, your eyes flutter closed and you find yourself wiggling against Kylo's hand. He doesn't speak as you cum and his warnings and words wash away as the pleasure wipes your mind clean. This is what you chase even though you know better; this is why you are here aboard a First Order ship, wanting Kylo Ren to give you this pleasure...

You slump forward. Kylo releases his hold on you, stands up, clothes shuffling as he puts his cock away. You suddenly feel exposed and wiggle your dress back down around your hips, looking over your shoulder at him.

Kylo looms over you. A monster in a mask. One that you find yourself unable to get enough of. His words echo in your head.

“Think on what I warned you.” He says, voice no longer tense, perfectly under control.

He leaves then, like he always does, the door shutting behind him. Alone in your quarters, you wonder if you are truly in over your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get used to living in your new quarters but a night time visit from Kylo makes it difficult.

The planet is below you like a glittering jewel. You aren't actually sure where in the universe you are or what planet it is. Your fingertips rest softly against the glass, looking down at the oceans. In the distance, you can see a storm gathering strength across the waters. What has brought Kylo Ren here?

You haven't seen him since the first day when he told you that he would take you places you had never gone before, to the darkness and beyond. You could picture that cliff again. Taking a step forward could take you to the rocks below. Or it could take you to something darker...and more pleasurable.

What sort of man was Kylo Ren? You didn't know much about him besides rumors. Even being with him physically, it was impossible to glean any true information about him. He was dangerous; you knew that just from being around him. He wanted sex that was probably going to be different than what you've done before. Maybe he wanted to smack you around. Yet even as you thought it, that felt tame compared to the power he exuded.

Was he on the planet right now? If so, what thoughts were going through his head? You didn't harbor any fantasies that someone like him was thinking of his courtesan outside of these chambers. When he wanted you, he would arrive.

In the meantime, you were still too unsure of yourself to go wandering around the ship. You kept to your quarters, watching holos, reading books, making meals. It was lonely and a bit dull, if you were honest. At one point, you went over to the front door just to see if it were locked and Kylo had you as a prisoner. But the door opened, a sleek hallway in front of you. Startled, you had closed the door.

Even with the knowledge that Kylo didn't lock you in the quarters, you still felt like the girl in the tower. You spent the day reading, sometimes looking out at the planet below. It bothered you a bit that you had no clue where in the galaxy you were. Perhaps you were trading more than you knew of yourself in order to be Kylo's courtesan. And for what? Pleasure?

When you fell asleep that night, you dreamed of him. Kylo, in shadows and darkness, in every corner, reaching for you, fingers along your spine, his mask empty and devoid of feeling...

Gasping, you sat up, hands pressed against your chest. The dream felt so real, so vivid -

And suddenly, you know that you aren't alone. You can feel him out in the living area. Somehow, you can _feel_ him.

You get out of bed, wearing just a thin light blue nightgown, grabbing a blanket to wrap around your shoulders. You have no gems on, your hair isn't combed out, nothing about you looks like a courtesan. Why did Kylo have to arrive now?

Stepping into the living quarters, the blue planet still beneath the ship, bright and glowing, you see him instantly. The lights are off, only the planet gives any light at all. He is standing, back to you, running his finger along a row of holos on a shelf.

“Sir,” You say quietly, “I wasn't expecting you.”

Kylo Ren doesn't turn around, putting one of the holos in the palm of his hand, tilting his mask downwards to look at it. You are unsure what to say and decide not to speak at all. After a few moments of silence, he turns to look at you. As imposing as ever, you can feel yourself shrink slightly at the full sight of him. Kylo walks across the room but goes past you, to the window instead, looking down at the planet.

“Do you know what world that is?” He asks you suddenly, breaking the silence, his voice unreadable behind the mask and modulation.

“No, sir. I was curious about it though.” You reply, wondering if you should stand next to him.

“It's nowhere important. Most of it is just ruins. It isn't marked on any maps.”

Not marked on any maps? You wonder where in the galaxy you are. For a split second, you are afraid but can't quite pinpoint why.

“Were you down there?” You decide to ask, risking angering him if he doesn't care for his courtesan questioning him.

“Yes.” Is his simple reply with no further explanation.

Kylo turns away from the window thing to face you. “Go sit down.” He orders.

You obey, quickly sitting down on the couch, wondering when he is going to fuck you. He stays by the window. You run your fingers over the fabric of your robe, waiting for him to speak.

“Tell me about being a prostitute in Coruscant.”

You blink in surprise at the question, your cheeks flushing. No one had ever asked you that before and you want to tread lightly. “What do you want to know, my Lord?”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Sometimes.” You say honestly. “Most times, it was just a job.”

Kylo moves away from the window, stands behind the couch, behind you, goes, “Don't turn around.” He knocks the blanket off your shoulders.

You look forward although his presence is overwhelming. That heat is settling in your stomach again – the one that always leads you into trouble. The one that led you here.

“How many times did you cum with your clients?” He asks.

“Almost never,” You reply, “Once in a blue moon, maybe.”

His gloved hands are on your shoulders now, moving down the front of your chest, giving your tits a squeeze through the fabric. You close your eyes, realizing just how much you had been longing for him to come back.

“Do you know why I picked you that night I came to the brothel?”

“No, sir.” But you are dying to know. What made Kylo Ren pick you out of everyone else there?

“Have you given any thought to what I told you the last time I was here?”

So many questions. You try to keep up with them but his hands on your body are proving to be a distraction. “Yes.”

“I can sense what you want. How far you want to go. That you're afraid too. Do you think I will hurt you?”

It is a little alarming how much he can seemingly sense of you. Rumors chase Kylo Ren of strange powers and now you are wondering if they are actually true.

“Yes.” You admit.

“Perhaps you should be.” His hands are on your neck now, giving it a small squeeze. “I can take you where you are afraid to go.”

Your body is alight and you desperately want him. As he squeezes your neck, you realize just how much you want him to fuck you, to take you anywhere, to the ends of the galaxy and beyond, bringing out whatever Kylo Ren pleases from you. It isn't even about the sex anymore but something else – something more sinister and dark lurking in your heart that is struggling to come out.

“I want - ” You say with a gasp and suddenly the world shifts, melts away, falls from your fingertips and shatters into a thousand different stars -

With a gasp, you sit up in your bed, clutching at your neck, looking wildly around. The darkness of your room settles across you. A dream! How could that be? It felt so real! It was as if Kylo Ren was truly there! Your heart falls as you realized just how much you wished it were true. You wanted him to come to you in the middle of the night, make you his...

With a jolt, you realize that you aren't just hearing your own breathing. No, someone else is in the room with you. Shocked and a little scared, you lean over to turn on the light -

“Leave it off.” Commands a familiar voice yet different somehow...

You blink, your eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. A dark shape is at the edge of the bed. Kylo Ren. But his voice...

“I could feel your desire in the dream. What you wanted to say yet could not,” He says and it hits you. His voice isn't modulated. His mask is off. “I can feel your darkness. Don't worry. I can give you release.”

And Kylo Ren began to move towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with Kylo leaves you knowing your place in his world.

Your breath catches as Kylo Ren moves towards you. It is too dark to see anything other than the outline of him. You are still trying to wrap your head around the fact you had been dreaming and that he knew it. Had Kylo controlled the dreams? The level of his power is unknown; the dark aura that surrounds him is both what draws and repels you to him.

The fact that his mask is off also is something that frightens but excites you. If only he would let you turn on the light...

He is crawling towards you, his movements languid, a beast in the darkness and you want to reach out and...what, exactly? But that strange feeling comes over you again and with a start, you realize that you cannot move. Somehow, you are stuck in place, sitting half upright, clutching the blanket to your chest. Wearing only a thin long shirt, you are exposed and vulnerable in front of Kylo.

Surprised, you manage to whisper, “I can't move.” Your voice is small but Kylo seems to hear it, tilts his head to the side.

“Your loss of control is what you want. I know your desire.”

Before you can reply, your body is gently forced back, flat on the bed. Kylo pulls the blanket off you. The room is too dark to make out his face. Everything about him is dark, energy fizzling off him, washing over you. You wish you could touch him, turn on a light, truly see him. But you cannot even move.

“Do you feel that?” He asks quietly, “The lack of control?”

“Y-yes, sir.” You whisper. Never in all your time in the brothel has anyone been able to stop you from moving before. What power is this?

“I can bend and move you like a doll,” Kylo's voice is low, seemingly all around you, in every nerve in your body, in your head, “I could do whatever I want to you.”

This should frighten you. Instead, butterflies come alive in your stomach. In your dream, which felt like reality, you were about to give over to him. To totally lose control to Kylo Ren...

He is so close to you now. But he is clothed. You can feel the fabric against your arm. No skin to skin contact. A disappointment. You want to feel him, see him, have all of him. His face moves closer to you, lips against your ear. You close your eyes, a small sigh escaping.

“I could take anything from you.” His voice is low yet somehow in your head as loud as ever. It is baritone and deep and you want him to keep talking. Kylo's fingers are along your stomach, raising your shirt up until your tits are exposed. His hands are gloved. Your nipples are hard and he pinches one, giving it a gentle tug. “Do you want that?” Another tug. “Do you want to be my whore?” He moves his head away from your ear and lowers himself down to your breast. His tongue flicks across your nipple.

The touch is electric; it is the first time you have felt Kylo touch you without clothes or gloves. Goosebumps break out across your skin and you gasp. Kylo starts to suck on your nipple, pinching the other one with his hand. His mouth is warm. You can hardly believe that you are being held in place and having the dark lord do these things to you – and liking it so much.

Without even thinking, you gasp out, “Yes!”

Kylo lifts his mouth away from your nipple. “I could feel it. In the dream. What my whore from Coruscant wanted.”

The use of _my_ makes your head spin. You want him more than anything; you do not care how wrong it is, how he is Kylo Ren of the First Order. You just want him to do whatever he pleases to you.

Kylo moves away from you. You can hear his clothes moving and suddenly you are yanked forward, hips forced into the air. He isn't touching you. You have no idea how he is moving you around like that. His gloved hands grab your waist and his cock presses against your cunt. He is finally going to fuck you.

“Do you know why I picked you that night in the brothel?” He repeats his question from the dream, the tip of his cock against your hole, hands gripping your hips tightly.

“N-no, sir.”

Very slowly, Kylo's cock enters you. Inch by inch he begins to fill you. Stuck in place, all you can do is take his cock. You moan, closing your eyes, enjoying the way it feels.

“I could sense your darkness, your urge to lose control. And when I fucked you,” He jerks his hips suddenly, the rest of his cock slamming in you, “I could tell you were the sort of whore I looked for.”

You wish you could move your hips along with his thrusts, curl around him and show him how well you can fuck. But between whatever force is holding you in place and Kylo's hands digging into your waist, you can't do anything but take being pounded.

In the darkness, all you can hear is Kylo's breathing. It is heavy, slightly ragged, his hips pumping as he fucks you. His cock fills you, making you feel stuffed. You are moaning, desperate gasps of pleasure as you are fucked.

All you can do is give over to him. He fucks you like a rag doll, going between slow and fast thrusts, holding you in place the entire time with whatever magic he wields, each thrust making your tits bounce, his gloved fingers pressing against your hips hard.

You are groaning with passion, noises you have never made before, mingled with frustration that you cannot move. How can you be getting so much you want yet it feels as if you aren't getting a thing? Kylo is here, unmasked, pounding you in a new position. Yet you cannot move nor see his face.

And that is the point, isn't it? That is what Kylo means when he says you are giving yourself over to him. He will control everything. You will be fucked how he wants and treated how he wants. He will expose you to things you never knew existed, like whatever is holding you in place. And you will want every second of it. That darkness he felt in you back in the brothel...he will bring it out...and you want to follow him down the rabbit hole.

“That's right,” Kylo says, voice taunt, another thrust deep inside you, “Give yourself over to me. Let yourself accept what you truly want.”

How long has he been fucking you? You have lost track of time. You have been ready to cum for ages but Kylo is somehow denying you of it. More of his powers. You are sweating, gasping, moaning, taking his cock. Kylo is panting, and when he speaks next, his voice sounds like cracked glass.

“You're mine.”

And you gasp out, “I am yours.”

With a grunt, Kylo slams into you. The pressure in your body lessens and suddenly you are cumming. With his permission, you are groaning, moaning, trying to move your body as your climax rolls over you. Kylo lets out a gasp and empties inside you. His cum is warm, filling you up. He lets go of your hips, pushing you back in place on the bed as your orgasm finishes.

Panting, you try to catch your breath. Kylo slides off the bed. Suddenly, the pressure is off you completely. You manage to prop yourself up a little but your body is so tired that you can't move much. Whatever held you down, Kylo got rid of it completely.

“Get some sleep,” Kylo orders, his voice utterly back in control, “I don't want my courtesan being tired for when I need you next.”

Without another word, Kylo leaves. The door to your bedroom shuts, leaving you alone. You slump back in bed. There is no time to dwell on what just happened. You can hardly think. It only takes a few seconds for sleep to overtake you.

The next day, you leave your quarters for the first time and explore the ship. You know your place now. You aren't afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


End file.
